


Awakening

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 00:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thinking back, Ianto couldn't remember their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awakening

Thinking back, Ianto couldn't remember their first kiss. Of course, he remembered the long powerful one that gave him his life back, but that wasn't a real kiss. It was hard to point out the moment when things had changed between them, from a flirty banter to real flirting.

It had grown on him softly and slowly, creeping behind his moves. He had never even thought of men this way, but Jack... He had been barely alive since the Battle of Canary Wharf, but Jack had changed that - among other things. He had made Ianto not only a better man, but also a warrior, ready to face anything.

At first, it was rage and lust, a powerful mixture, that had dominated them both. But after the emotions were spent, he felt vulnerable and fragile in a way he had never felt before. He was scared, but Jack held him close, and they talked about all the things that Ianto didn't think he could share. Jack had forgiven him - he had his own sins -, and hadn't asked for anything. Ianto, on the other hand, wanted everything.

And Jack never wavered, never avoided it. He gave Ianto everything he could ask for and more - friendship, loyalty, trust, love. He knew he was just another in the endless line of men and women that Jack would have through his unending life, but still, Jack made him feel special. His looks, his smiles, his touches, everything was infused with meaning and acceptance.

Ianto didn't know how they had first kissed, but it didn't matter now - it had never mattered. The only thing he needed to worry about were the unending string of years that he would spend in the middle of Jack's arms. There would be no one else for him.

(And he kept on dreaming of a future that never came)


End file.
